Tara
Be sure to use the Template:Infobox character and when creating the character. This can be a PC or NPC. Start with a general overview of the character. Include pronuciation of the character's name if it is unusual. Current Tara currently resides in Respen Do'Urden's Palace as one of his many lovers. History Tara was born in militia but she was raised in Nippon. When she was still just a small child her parents took a sea voyage but the ship sank and Tara was the only survivor, she was onto the shores of Nippon and found by a cruel Daiyamo. She was raised to be his sex toy, and everyday during her youth was spent trying to please her master for fear of being beaten or killed. In her later teens she learned about where she came from and why she was treated the way she was, all from a concubine of the Daiyamo who hated her. She ran away, fleeing into the mountains to escape her hellish life. In the mountains she had an encounter that changed her life forever. She met a Dragon God of Lightning, Seiryu, who took an interest in Tara, he would grant her divine power and the ability to defeat her enemies if she would stay with him for a while. So she did, and gained divine power and the ability to call lightning from the sky and change the weather, that is also when she was marked with a glowing tattoo of a dragon along her left side. During her stay in a monastery in the mountains with Seiryu he took on human form and taught Tara how to use the Sword and many other things, even becoming her lover. After a few years Seiryu told Tara to leave and find her place in the world, her anger was too strong and he told her to she needed to find peace. So she went back to the cruel Daiyamo that had found her and with her new power and skill she destroyed him and his entire family. She found the Jintachi "Setsudan no Ken" the sword of Cutting in the basement of the Daiyamo's mansion, she took it and headed east to Miltia. In Miltia she became an adventurer for hire and wandered a long time, delving into lost ruins, deafeating monsters, and making a name for herself as the Storm Dragon. She did it all alone, refusing to be with others for a time, but she met a man from Nippon who seduced her. For a time she was happy with the man, she felt healed and able to move away from her traumatic past, but it turned out to be too good to be true. He was a Zybok intel agent and from his reports of her Divine Power, Zybok wanted her for study, and so Zybok soldiers came in the night and took away Tara putting her in cryostasis and taking her to Elru for further study. After some time she was rescued by Adventurers from Neverlost, Bok, Olp, and a few others. She went with them to Neverlost planning to start her life anew, thats when she meet Respen Do'Urden the king of Lilor'Arael, he promised Tara happiness and safety, so she took his offer. Tara became on of Respen's Lovers, and lived in the inner sanctum of the royal palace of Lilor'Arael. She became friends with everyone there and was given a posistion as a commander of an army. She became known as the Diamond of Lilor'Arael and enjoys her new life. Relationships Tara is deeply in love with Respen, and has close relations with the other Gems of Lilor'Arael. She also thinks very highly of Bok and his companions. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs